The Fifth Marauder
by AlwaysaWorkinProgress
Summary: Romance between SS/OC! Maybe a certain woman can change Snape a bit by teaching him to love, even if it goes against her family and friend's ideas!. READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Prologue

Author's Note/disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(, but Sarah is MINE!! As is the plot. Anyway, please read and review, but no flames, unless you want them to be laughed at! Enjoy! This is the RE-POSTED version :)  
  
The Fifth Marauder  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Sarah Lupin had never had a normal life. Her twin brother, Remus, had been a werewolf from age seven, and so she lived isolated from others until age eleven. That changed when the twins received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the time their grandfather, Albus, became the headmaster. Through their seven years at Hogwarts, they made many friends, and, of course, a few enemies. At one point, Sarah and Remus, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew formed a group. They called themselves The Marauders. They all had nicknames: James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, Remus was Moony, and Sarah was Mystic. By their fifth year, they had all become animagi to help Remus out during his transformations. The only other person who knew all this was James' girlfriend, Lily. These six friends went through everything together, even after their seventh year when James and Lily were married (that summer). When Harry was born, they were still close, if not closer. Then, on October 31, two years after Hogwarts, a horrifying event took place. Voldemort, the dark lord, came to kill Harry. James and Lily were destroyed in the attempt to save him, but something happened that night, and, by some miracle, Harry lived! Sarah wouldn't know that Harry had survived for many years to come, as she was hiding from a dark secret in America. The day after the tragedy she left. After seeing Sirius arrested, and Pettigrew escape, she found a note; Pettigrew had written it, and he told her to fear for her life. Once she fled, all trace of her was lost, and everyone, including her family and Voldemort, assumed her dead. Now, seventeen years later, she was back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************** What do you think? I don't think I changed anything - sorry. R/R!!! First actual chapter will be up ASAP, and I hope you like it! 


	2. Home

For A/N & Disclaimer see Prologue. Sorry - this is still a re-post -REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter One: Home  
  
It had been seventeen years since she had been in England, and eighteen years since she had been in Scotland. After hiding in the United States for so long, it was odd being back. Sarah was scared. All her friends and relatives thought she was dead; besides, they might not recognize her. She was very cautious, and much more intelligent. Changes in appearance had come about as well, as she had lost a few pounds, the sun had naturally bleached her hair, and she wore tighter clothes. Would Albus and Remus even recognize her?  
  
Sarah picked up her bags, and walked out of the airport. Walking towards a dark, deserted alley, she raised her wand, said the light charm, and heard a loud BANG! The Knight Bus arrived directly in front of her, and opened its doors.  
  
"Good Evenin', and this is the Knight Bus. This is the emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard. Step on board, and we'll take you anywhere! My name's Stan Shunpike, and I'm the conductor this evenin'."  
  
"How much to get to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Do you want anythin' with the transport?" Sarah shook her head. "Then it's fourteen sickles."  
  
Sarah got the money out of her purse, and handed it to Stan. He grabbed one of her bags, and put it on a bed right up front. Stan smiled at her and sat down in an armchair next to the driver, who was introduced as Ernie Prang.  
  
As Sarah reached for her book, the bus started off with another BANG! Suddenly, Stan said, "Ya know, a few years ago, we 'ad 'Arry Potter sit exactly where you are now!"  
  
Staring at him for a moment, she asked in disbelief, "D-did you just say H- Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah! 'E woss pretendin' to be Neville Longbottom!"  
  
"Neville Longbottom? Wow! When you go away for seventeen years, and when you come back, everything is different than you thought it'd be!"  
  
"Course it is! Seventeen years is a long time! Woss your name, and how old are ya? I thought you was 'bout eighteen, but now I know you can't be!"  
  
Sarah looked at him and laughed. "No Stan. I'm S-Sally Lu-Lanin. I'm actually thirty-seven, but I'll take the compliment! Why?"  
  
"Well, um, it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Oh, come on; I promise I won't laugh. Really!"  
  
"I - thought you were - cute," he mumbled.  
  
Sarah looked at him and smiled. She'd only gotten that compliment from four people in her life: her mother, before she died, her grandfather, Albus, the man she hated the most, Peter Pettigrew, and.She turned away so Stan couldn't see the tears in her eyes. 'Why are you crying over him? All he ever did was get you in trouble, and hurt you with cruel words! Don't you remember that?' she thought.  
  
"Of course I do!" she said out loud.  
  
"Course ya do, what?" asked Stan.  
  
Realizing what had just happened, Sarah quickly replied, "Nothing! I - was talking to myself."  
  
Stan nodded. 'Oh I bet that sounded great,' Sarah reflected. Looking back out the window at the scenery rushing by, Sarah realized they'd be in Hogsmeade any second now. BANG!  
  
Sarah looked out the window and saw the Three Broomsticks. Gathering her bags, she stepped off the bus with a polite nod and thank you to Stan and Ernie. She was back; she was finally back. But what had she come back to?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was so short, but it just means that I'll probably add the next chapter soon. There won't be any romance for a bit, but I won't make you wait too long! Ideas, constructive criticism, anything: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Fight and Reunited Siblings

A/N: For disclaimer, see prologue. Thanks beta readers Melian, and Yami Yugi!!  
  
Chapter Two: A Fight and Reunited Siblings  
  
The next morning, Sarah awoke, in the room she had rented for a night, to loud noises downstairs. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'Who's fighting anyways?' She knew what the sounds meant; after all, she had been in several fights herself!  
  
Quickly, Sarah dressed, grabbed her wand, and headed downstairs. When she reached the bar, she realized that the fight was in a side room. "Rosa, who's fighting?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't pay attention to them when they came in! Three men, who all showed up within the past half hour. I think they came for Hogwarts, but I'm not sure."  
  
Sarah stood for a moment, stunned. Hogwarts? She sighed and threw her hood over her head. Walking over to the room, she fingered her wand beneath her cloak. Slowly, she opened the door.  
  
Two men were at each other's throats, and the third was trying to pull them apart. Finally, the man trying to make peace, punched one of the men, who proceeded to take him by the shoulders and throw him. Immediately, Sarah came to the fallen man's aid. With only a side-glance, she knew who he was. "Remus!"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Um - I'll tell you in a minute," she replied as she stood. Producing her wand, she walked over to the man who had thrown Remus.  
  
Grabbing the man by his robes, Sarah pushed him up against the wall. Pointing her wand to his chest, she said in a hostile voice, "Leave, or you'll get cursed.Snape!"  
  
"Who the heck* are you?"  
  
"That isn't any of your business now, is it?"  
  
"I think I have the right to know who's threatening me!" he exclaimed, as he twisted her wrist, and got away from her wand. Then, he pulled off her hood, unleashing her dirty blonde locks.  
  
"Lupin?" cried Snape.  
  
"Sarah?" Slowly and almost sheepishly, Sarah turned around. This was not what she had had planned. Quickly, she regained her composure. "Yeah. I'm back!"  
  
"How? Where?"  
  
"I've been.hiding in the United States for the past seventeen years. I've changed; I've had to ever since."she trailed off.  
  
"Sarah?" The third man had regained consciousness, after being pushed against the corner of a table.  
  
"Hey 'Rius."  
  
He walked over and hugged her, while at the same time, Snape snuck out the door. Remus rushed over and pushed Sirius out of the way so he could hug his sister too. "Sar, where are you staying?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, tonight, I thought I was going to be here, but from there on out, I don't know."  
  
Remus glanced at Sirius. "Why don't we pay a visit to our dear old grandfather?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk reading. Yes, the book was muggle, and written by a woman about a woman, but it was one of his favorites. Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte was a classic.  
  
Tiring from reading for so long, he set the book down, and walked over to his phoenix, Fawkes. Silently, he ran his fingers through the bird's feathers. Suddenly, there were three knocks upon the door. "Come in," he said as he sat back down at his desk.  
  
At his call, Remus, Sirius, and a cloaked figure came in. "Hello Grandpa; how are you?" asked Remus cheerily.  
  
"Very well, thank you. Hello Sirius. Who is your friend?"  
  
Slowly, the figure removed her hood. "Hello Grandpa," Sarah said quietly.  
  
Albus sat for a moment stunned. "Sarah? Is it really you? I thought you were - "  
  
"Dead?" she finished.  
  
He nodded, and came forward, wrapping her in an embrace. "For the past seventeen years, I thought I had lost you forever, like your mother, at the hands of Voldemort. Where have you been?"  
  
"In the United States. I was as happy as I could have been, but it would never have become home."  
  
Remus smiled at his sister, and shook his head. He wondered what it had actually been like for her.  
  
"Um - can I go get something to eat from the kitchens?"  
  
"Of course! Do you - know the way?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sarah laughed and turned to leave. Slowly, she walked down to the kitchens, pondering everything that had happened. Harry was alive, Snape worked at Hogwarts (:), and Remus and Albus still knew and loved her; things were a little different than she had expected.  
  
Grabbing a double chocolate muffin, she decided to go to the library. Entering quietly, she found Madam Pince (a/n: gasp!) reading. "Madam Pince?" She jumped a foot out of her seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! Is Quidditch Through the Ages still where it used to be?"  
  
Madam Pince could only nod. Smiling and suppressing laughter, Sarah went and grabbed the book. When she looked in the front cover, she saw that Harry Potter (!) had checked out the book numerous times. Silently, she sat down at a table, not knowing that she wasn't alone.  
  
*-Well, my parents see these, so I can't swear. : / Anyways, please don't think I'm a wimp, for those of you that like a good swear word, I simply believe that I don't need swear words to make this a decent story! And for those who hate lots of swearing, this is for you!  
  
All right, there's chapter two! You all were lucky to get it though! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need to know what you all think! HUGS to Kelpylion who was my one and ONLY reviewer!!!! Oh and Kelpy - you'll just have to wait and see :) 


	4. Unregistered Animagus

A/N: Disclaimer - prologue. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but REVIEWS MIGHT HELP WITH THAT!!!!! : ) Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. :) IMPORTANT: I AM NOT ALLOWED TO USE FOUL LANUGAGE SO PLZ DON'T BUG ME ABOUT CHARACTERS SAYING THINGS THAT DON'T SOUND LIKE THEM!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Unregistered Animagus  
  
"I came here to be alone, Lupin!"  
  
Sarah jumped and looked across the table. "How do you always manage to scare people out of their wits, Snape?"  
  
He sneered and said, "Years of practice, now why don't you leave me in peace."  
  
"This is a library for staff and student - an area open to everyone, but if you really want to be alone, fine! I have better things to do then spend my time with an ex-death eater!"  
  
She then grabbed her book, leaving a very shocked Severus Snape behind. 'She has a lot of nerve!' he thought.  
  
Storming all the way back to Albus' office, she was about to give the password*, when she heard what was about the last thing she wanted to hear: someone trying to talk to her.  
  
"Are you a new professor?"  
  
Turning, Sarah's eyes settled on, what she assumed to be, three seventh year students. The young woman speaking was average height, had beautiful sleek brown hair with eyes that were a deep hazel. Holding her hand, was a tall and thin, redhead (Boy : ). Standing next to them, was an exact replica of James, except for one thing: Lily's emerald eyes were now remembered through this young man. Finally, she replied. "Actually, I'm just a visitor.for now. I'm Sarah," she ended stretching out her hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and (of course) Harry Potter."  
  
Ron and Harry mumbled a greeting as they shook her hand. "What's your la- ," Ron was cut off.  
  
"Sarah?" It was Sirius.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey guys. Um.Albus wants to speak with you."  
  
Nodding, she waved at the trio, and headed up the passage. Once in Albus' office, he asked, "How would you feel about teaching Charms?"  
  
Sarah was stunned. "Really? Of course! That's wonderful!"  
  
He smiled and said, "I might warn you, that the only available room is, er, right next to Severus Snape's."  
  
Smirking, Sarah thought, 'Typical, of course I'd end up near the jerk.'  
  
"I'm sure I'll find someway to survive the torture of actually living near an area where he breathes. I take it my things are already down there. Great, I think I'll go talk to the 'trio' then!"  
  
Turning, she headed back downstairs to find the students exactly where she had left them. "Hey! Do you three want to walk around the grounds with me?"  
  
"Sure!" they said in unison.  
  
The four walked out into the autumn air, and headed towards the lake. Suddenly, Sarah remembered something. "Hey Ron; weren't you going to ask me a question?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I was going to ask what your last name was."  
  
Sarah stopped and frowned, and then sitting down, she thought reasonably, 'Well, there's no point in hiding from anyone.at least for the moment.' "My full name's Sarah Ann Lupin."  
  
"You're not Moony's wife, are you?" Hermione cried, stunned (A/N: Hehehe, I hope you realize what that implies).  
  
Sarah laughed. "No! I'm his twin sister. Now I bet you wanna know if I was friends with James and Sirius at school too, right?"  
  
Harry nodded, so Sarah continued. "I'm known as Mystic. I was a Marauder and I still am an Unregistered Animagus; I transform into a unicorn. To put in into summary, I am the Fifth Marauder."  
  
The Trio stood, shocked. "So, were the Marauders the only unregistered Animagi at Hogwarts.at the time? That's kind of what it seems like." Hermione asked, regaining her composure.  
  
"Ye- well, no, actually, not exactly."  
  
Three expectant teenagers waited for her to continue. "I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, I'm not even supposed to know about this, and it might have been kept secret for a reason. It's really not my place to tell you."  
  
"Come on Sar," came the voice of Sirius. "You haven't gone soft have you? It'd be a real shame to have to take your Marauder pin away."  
  
"You don't even know where it is, Padfoot. Anyways, once a Marauder, always a Marauder, as you once so eloquently put it." After going through her inner battle, she sighed, and said, "Alright! I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"You sound like a schoolgirl, about to tell her friends some dark secret. Come on, spit it out all ready!" put in Remus.  
  
"Severus Snape - changes into an - osprey."  
  
"Not a snake? It's a miracle!" cried Ron.  
  
"Wait! If he turns into an osprey, he can't be as evil as you two make him out to be! While ospreys are birds of prey, they feed on fish, and are very protective of the things that 'belong' to them. They also make very good parents! Therefore, my theory, that I've had for at least a few years, must be at least partially correct!" Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
Then, Harry said very seriously, "Snape's not evil? And he'll make a good parent? I think I may die of a heart attack."  
  
After laughing at the idea of Snape as a father, it took them a moment to get under control. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, and ignoring all their cares in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
* - Caramel dragon wings - My beta reader Yami Yugi thought it up!  
  
Whaddya think? Okay, school hasn't started, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron are there. No, they are not in summer school. It's going to be explained later on, but it might be awhile, so I'll tell you a little bit. It's to: protect them against Voldemort, fight against Voldemort, and extra protection for the school during summer. MORE LATER! READ AND REVIEW, because I don't have very many reviews, and there have got to be more people than that reading this!! No reviews, no chapters. No I'm not that mean, but just to try and get you to actually do it! 


	5. Insults and Friends

Chapter Four: Insults and Friends  
  
After talking with her friends, both new and old, for a while, Sarah finally headed to her new home. Heading down the dungeon corridor, she ran directly into Snape.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Lupin!"  
  
"Careful Snape; I know where you live."  
  
He stopped. "What?"  
  
"I live right next door to you now. You can take it up with Albus if you have a problem with that."  
  
She began to resume walking down the hall, but stopped. "Look, I'm not sure if you deserve this, but I wanted to.apologize for earlier today."  
  
"What?" (A/N: his word for the day :)  
  
"I.shouldn't have - didn't have the right to say that - about you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, did that hurt Lupin? No, it didn't. You wouldn't know what hurt as you've never felt pain have you? If you did, you wouldn't be living, because you're too weak."  
  
"Snape -,"  
  
"No! You were right, you shouldn't have said that. You know why? Because you don't know why I was a Death Eater, or if I really am. I don't even know why I'm listening to you."  
  
"Sna-,"  
  
"Leave me alone. You are a pathetic excuse for a witch! Why don't you go crying back to the remains of your sorry little group?! Wait, better yet, go back to that rat of a fiancé!"  
  
"Snape, please don't," Sarah said quietly. She was leaning against the wall, holding back tears. "Please don't remind me of that."  
  
"And why not? Too ashamed? What?!"  
  
"Don't yell. Please!" She sounded desperate now, and the tears couldn't be held back any longer. "You, of all people, should understand someone who lives in fear, Severus! Someone who lives in fear of a tyrant, who killed her grandmother, friends, and countless classmates, someone who lives in fear for her remaining loved ones, but not really herself: you should understand that Severus Snape. Why can't you, when that's your life as well as mine?"  
  
"You know NOTHING about my life."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. He recognized this situation. At one point he had been in her place, being terrorized by his father. He had vowed not to turn into that man he had called that, and now he was. "Oh God, I'm - I'm sorry. I - wasn't thinking."  
  
Walking towards her, he kept saying apologies. Finally, he knelt beside her, and she did something that startled him: she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Five minutes later, Sarah was able to speak again. "Sorry."  
  
Severus attempted to give her a reassuring smile, and walked her to her room.  
  
"Thanks Snape."  
  
"C- Call me Severus."  
  
"You sure? People might think we're friends."  
  
"That's better than what I am considered."  
  
"Well then - friends?"  
  
She held out a hand, which he shook. "Friends. Definitely friends."  
  
A/N: I know this is short but I've been really busy lately. It also kinda sucks :( I would like to thank Moonlight Muse and and kelpylion - honestly if I don't get more reviews I may abandon this fic. This is not an empty threat - I am VERY serious.  
  
As always - read and review!!!!!!! Flames will be part of my barbecue tonight, after they have been sufficiently laughed at! 


	6. Truth and Understanding

A/N: This chapter kind of sucks in my opinion :(. Anyways, PLEASE!!! REVIEW! I have almost no reviews whatsoever! God - I don't even have one per chapter!!  
  
Chapter Six: Truth and Understanding  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Sarah planned to talk to Severus. He showed up halfway into breakfast, and looked exhausted. Why? "Good morning Severus. Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sarah lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "How did you know. about Pettigrew and I?"  
  
"All the Death Eaters knew, but I had been summoned the day he told Voldemort, and therefore heard the news first hand. He may have actually loved you at one point in time, but not when he asked you to marry him. It was part of his mission. He had to become close enough to you to convince you to join the ranks."  
  
"How comforting."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nothing!" Sarah said quickly.  
  
"You haven't told him?" exclaimed Severus in a whisper.  
  
"No. I haven't even told my grandfather yet!"  
  
"You should."  
  
Sarah looked at him for a moment. With a sigh she replied, "You're probably right."  
  
"I know I am," he said as he stood up, and headed out of the hall.  
  
She watched his retreating form, then thought about his words. At first she hesitated, not wanting to act immediately, but the sooner the better. With this thought in mind she stood and walked over to Albus and Remus. "Can I talk to you two.alone?"  
  
"Of course. We can go up to my office."  
  
Sarah walked silently between her brother and grandfather. 'Maybe I should've waited. Apparently I haven't gotten rid of my bad habit - rushing into things.'  
  
Albus' voice broke through her thoughts. "Goody-goody gum drops," he said to the gargoyle, which immediately jumped aside. Sarah smiled to herself when she heard the password.  
  
The three walked up the stairs into Albus' office. He sat down at his desk, motioning for the Sarah and Remus to do the same.  
  
"What did you wish to speak to us about Sarah?" Remus said quietly, being the first to try to break the silence.  
  
"M-my p-past."  
  
At that moment Sirius burst through the door. "Severus* thought I should be here," he explained.  
  
Sarah nodded and sighed. 'Might as well get this over with, now that I've gotten myself into it,' she thought.  
  
So, she began.  
  
"If your memory is intact, Sirius, then you will remember that I was already at Godric's Hollow when you arrived. You asked me how I had arrived so quickly, and I said that I had planned on visiting Lily and James that night, and had arrived to find the scene before me. I lied.  
  
"I was there because I knew all along what had been planned for that night. Now, wait! Don't start accusing me just yet! There's more. I had been put under the Imperius Curse and forced to remain silent. That night, I broke away from the curse, and apparated immediately to their house, but I was t-too late."  
  
"Who would tell you and then put you under the curse?" Remus asked incredulously.  
  
"There's only one person I can think of, but it doesn't make sense to me," Sirius replied quietly.  
  
"If you're thinking of Peter, Sirius, then I'm sorry to say that your correct."  
  
"That rat! (A/N: had to say it) But how? I thought you didn't know where he lived!"  
  
"Of course I knew where he lived! For God's Sake, put two and two together Sirius! I was his fiancée!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He - he said he loved me. And I was fool enough, or perhaps desperate enough to believe him! As soon as he asked, I was his.  
  
"He wanted me to move in with him, and I did, as that seemed logical. As soon as I was settled, he - he told me all of Voldemort's plans for James and Lily, and especially Harry. Then he took my moment of shock into his advantage, and put me under the curse. Every night, before he would recast the curse, he'd beat me! There wasn't anything I could do. I have scars on my arms and back from it all. There's one here on my chin, and two on the back of my neck. Yelling, or physical contact - they frighten me to tears."  
  
Sarah felt the tears begin to fall and looked at her hands. Silence filled the room, and she couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of the three people she loved and trusted the most. Finally, Albus walked around his desk and knelt next to Sarah.  
  
"My dear Sarah, don't be ashamed. You're right - there was nothing you could have done. You went through more in a matter of months, then some people do in a lifetime, not even counting losing two of your best friends, and having to hide from the outside world. Those who serve the Dark Lord know exactly how to deceive someone, and Pettigrew is no exception. You had grown up with him as a friend, and therefore found him trustworthy. Even Remus was fooled by his act for many, many years, and Sirius too! You have no reason to be ashamed!"  
  
"But how can you let me stay here, and teach here! My being here puts your lives at stake!"  
  
Now Remus was at her side, always being the supportive one. "Sar, we love you! Okay? If our lives are on the line for you, fine, but we want you here with us."  
  
Sarah once again broke into tears, but now they were tears of gratitude and love. Remus and Sirius both hugged her gently, but Sirius eventually had to break up all the sentimental junk. "So, what was it like in the United States?" He grinned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* - I'm assuming, what with all the work against big bad Voldie, that Sirius and Severus would eventually be able to at least come to terms with one another.  
Sorry it's taken so long to update. I started writing the chapter, but then didn't know how to continue it. Anyway, read and review, like always, okie-dokie? Oh, and to clarify a few things.  
  
Also, the reason Snape, and anyone else isn't swearin' their head off is because my parents would dice me and serve me on a silver platter! : ) Sorry if he's too OOC.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Previous reviewers (before repost)  
  
Melian - my faithful beta reader  
  
Lady Laura, DumbBlonde321 - here's what happens next.for now  
  
Samantha A - You exaggerate my friend. Miss ya - you're dad better get a job in Eugene/Springfield  
  
Current reviewers:  
  
anon - I hope to not abandon this, but I don't know - it depends on if other ppl keep reviewing.  
  
Caffiene - love the name - anyways, thanks for the review, and I'm sorry if this chapter didn't come fast enough.  
  
Slytherin Pysche - thank you - I hope you got my review, and I'm glad someone understands how I feel :)  
  
KEEP REVIEWING!! 


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

NOTICE - IMPORTANT FOR READERS!!!!! I AM REPOSTING MELIAN'S DECISION AND FIFTH MARAUDER UNLESS I GET A FEW MORE REVIEWS WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!!! I realize that many people just DON'T review, but I have 3 reviews on Melian's Decision for a total of 235 hits....so 235 views of my story and only 3 of those ppl have taken the time to review. On Fifth Marauder it's the same thing - 4 reviews and 260 hits! Come on - if I got a review with just two little words from people, either good job, OR this sux. Two words - about 5 seconds. Reviews don't have to be long folks! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I am not doing this out of spite, but if I don't know what readers think, I won't know what to do with the rest of the story! Thank you for reading this, and I hope understand. If you have a problem with this notice leave it in a review, and I will address your view in my next post, that will hopefully not say that I am taking these stories down.  
  
Obstacles to Overcome, and Memories of an Angel are remaining up.  
  
Silmaril 


End file.
